


all these minutes passing (sick of feeling used)

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Prince Eggsy, Romance, Tilde is his sister, Violence, eggsy's ooc but i explain in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: Harry raised an eyebrow at Merlin. “A prince?”---Harry has to gain Intel from a prince. It doesn't go the way he wants it too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is rlly shitty and was supposed to be wayyyy better but when i wrote it it just turned out awful, i'm sorry. i rlly am.
> 
> anyways, eggsy is ooc in this bc he's had a different upbringing so y'know when people have a different upbringing u act differently. yeah? yeah. anyways. enjoy even tho it's shit and not beta'd lmfao. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr if u want @heggsys

            Harry raised an eyebrow at Merlin. “A prince?” he asked, before looking at a photo of a young man.

            “Yes, the prince of Sweden,” Merlin replied, swiping left on his clipboard. “Gary Victoria, but he prefers to be called Eggsy, which will be useful knowledge to you, so, make a mental note of it. He’s close with his father, so close that we can safely assume he’d tell Eggsy everything. If the king knows anything, and is with The Church, he’ll know about it. He’ll likely be with The Church himself, so either way he’ll be knowledgeable. While he’s very chatty, he’s a tough cookie. Since he’s so secretive, his father would trust him with information like that. Percival tried to crack him, but . . . Hm. Watch.”

            Merlin swiped again, and suddenly there was video from Percival’s glasses.

            _Eggsy was laughing, and he looked like he was enjoying the conversation enough. He was shirtless, and as was Percival. Eggsy was lying on his back, one hand absentmindedly tracing weird figures on Percival’s chest. “You’re funny,” Eggsy said, rolling over and getting on top of him. “But I’m really tired of talking. Are you going to fuck me or not?” Eggsy grinned widely, and jutted his hips against Percival’s._

_Percival gasped. “A-ah, that sounds wonderful and all, but I would still enjoy talking—hey,” he muttered, disgruntledly, as Eggsy removed his glasses and put them on the bedside table. Then Eggsy leaned down, gently kissing Percival and running his hands down his body. While Eggsy was distracted, Percival reached over and spun the glasses around, showing off more of Eggsy’s room._

_Harry wondered what could possibly be gained from spinning the glasses around, but decided to ignore it. Merlin sighed and dragged his finger along the clipboard, moving the video along. It was a lot of making out._

_When Percival finally pushed Eggsy back, he said, “Look, baby, I really want too, I just feel . . . hm . . . we could get to know each other a little better?”_

_Eggsy sat on Percival’s lap, arms crossing. “Okay. What do you want to talk about? You better be a good fuck if you want to talk so much,” Eggsy said, leaning forward and gently bopping their noses together, before he kissed him softly on the lips._

_Percival rested his hands on Eggsy’s hips, and sat up. “Oh . . . I don’t know. I saw you and your sister smoking earlier.”_

_Eggsy blinked at Percival. “Huh, did you? My sis and I are usually sneaky. Dad doesn’t even have any idea of it . . .” he hummed, then grinned at Percival. “I’m guess you want a smoke, yeah?”_

_“Uh—” Percival began, but it was too late. Eggsy had already gotten up, and made his way to his dresser. When he came back he was holding a small wooden box, and he opened it. “Eggsy, I’m . . . I’m good, actually.”_

_Eggsy looked up at Percival, and frowned. “Seriously? You won’t fuck me, you want to talk, you mention me smoking, but don’t want to smoke, what do you want?”_

_“I—” Percival took a deep breath. “I’ll smoke with you. If you answer one of my questions honestly.”_

_Eggsy brightened. “Yes,” he said, practically moaning as he took out two joints and lit then. He tossed the box on the bed, and handed Percival one of the joints, before he inhaled deeply. Percival followed suit, but clearly not happy. Eggsy blew his smoke out in his face. “So, what was it that you wanted to ask?”_

_“I . . . Hm. Do you know about The Church?”_

_Eggsy stared at him hard, then began to laugh. “Oh, you’re cute.” When he stopped laughing, and realized that Percival was serious, he said, “Oh.” Then he gave him a smile. “Lemme show you what I know . . .” He slowly dragged Percival to his feet and took him to the door._

_“All right,” Percival said, confused, but he was smiling as well._

_Eggsy opened the door, and pushed Percival out. “Guards,” Eggsy called down the hallway, “Escort him out please.” He then slammed his door shut, and turned around._

            Merlin stopped the recording.

            “I’ll tell you what Percival did wrong, he brought it up,” Harry said, and Merlin nodded in agreement, but changed the subject.

“He still has Percival’s glasses, but I managed to permanently shut them off, so there’s no chance of Eggsy accidentally turning them on.” He swiped right, and brought up Eggsy’s photo again. “Don’t underestimate him, Harry. Percival was with him for a week, and still couldn’t get him to talk. You may need to be with him longer than that.”

“What are you suggesting that I do?”

“Well . . . I’m not sure,” Merlin said honestly, nervously smiling. “You’ll just need to figure out what will work the best.”

Harry sighed. Merlin kept his nervous smile.

“If it helps anything, I’ve been following his private social media feed, and I’ve got the name of the club he’s going to be at. I’ve also gotten you into it. Now that you’ve also watched Percival’s attempt, you have the chance to succeed where he failed.”

“All right,” Harry said, sighing again. “When do I leave?”

“Tonight. Your suit will do just fine. He likes men in suits, obviously, but there’ll be some . . . other, things for you there. So . . . good luck, Harry.”

Harry hoped he wouldn’t need it.

 

 

            Harry found himself sitting at the bar counter, sipping at a Guinness. When he had walked in, he had located Eggsy, and saw him dancing with his sister, Tilde. He didn’t approach him, and instead decided that sitting at the counter. Eggsy had come to the counter of times to get a drink, and he knew that he had noticed him, because when he came back a second time, he stopped and stared at him for a moment, before he left.

            So, he continued to sit there, and drink his Guinness. He didn’t look at Eggsy when he returned to the counter, and checked his phone, before he returned it to his pocket. Eggsy bought himself a drink, before he stumbled over to Harry. “ _Hello_ ,” Eggsy said softly, grinning lopsidedly at Harry. “Who are you? What’cha doing here all by yourself?”

            Harry glanced up at him, and said, “Oh, hello.” He shrugged, and raised the glass to his lips. “Just abandoned by my love, is all. Decided to come here to clear my thoughts.” He then waved a hand. “You don’t care about that. My name is Harry Hart . . . who might you be?”

            Eggsy looked at him with wide eyes, and then they softened. “Oh, I’m so sorry luv, that sucks.” He then raised an eyebrow at Harry. “A-are you serious? You don’t know who I am? That _must_ be a joke.”

            Harry feigned ignorance, and seemed convincing enough, because Eggsy coughed awkwardly, and held his hand out, “I’m . . . Call me Eggsy.” Harry shook his hand, and Eggsy watched him for any sign of recognition. “Uh . . . still don’t know who I am?”

            “No. Do you know who I am?”

            “No . . . should I?”

            “I own the Kingsman tailor shop in London.”

            Eggsy scoffed. “Am I supposed to know who that is? I feel like I’m a little more recognizable then you.”

            “Oh, do tell, why is that?”

            “Uhhhhh . . . kind of a prince?” he said, and then awkwardly tugged at his Adidas jacket. “Prince of Sweden? Ring any bells?”

            “Hm . . . oh . . . It does. It was nice to meet you,” Harry said, smiling softly at him, before returning to his drink.

            Obviously shocked at getting snubbed, Eggsy sat down in the chair next to him. “Really not all that shocked that a prince is in your presence?” he asked, downing his drink after asking his question, and looking pointedly at him.

            “I’m just as shocked as a prince sitting next to me as you are about sitting next to a man who owns a tailor shop.”

            Eggsy seemed pleasantly surprised by his response, and put his arm on the bar counter, before propping his cheek against it. “So, you said you were abandoned by your love? What do you mean?”

            “I don’t want to bore you.”

            “I don’t think you can bore me,” Eggsy replied, smiling at him gently.

            Harry smiled back, and sipped at his Guinness. “All right . . .”

 

 

            Harry woke up the next morning to find five texts from Eggsy the night before.

 

_Eggsy:_

_Hey bruv, idk if this is ur right number, but i gave it a shot. u should take me out 4 a drink some time ;)_

_Mmmmmmm ur sooo cute honestly . . . . i’d let u do a lot of dirty things 2 me ;)_

_Like . . . tbh? wanna fuck u. wanna date u . . ._

_Hell, m8 i’d fucking marry u tbh. ur so cute & nice. wouldn’t mind looking @ u 4 the rest of my life._

                        _Oh my god please ignore all the ones I sent last night . . . I’m an embarrassing drunk._

 

            Harry smiled. He was glad that he had succeeded in making Eggsy like him, he hoped the rest of this was going to go just as well.

 

                        _Harry:_

_It’s quite all right, I do enjoy your drunken texts. It’s quite cute. I’ll pass on the drinks, but if you’re interested, I’ll gladly take you out on a date._

 

            Harry got up, and took a shower. It was early in the morning, so he wasn’t quite expecting a text back, but to his great surprise, when he got out he had a text from Eggsy.

 

                        _Eggsy:_

_Aw, I’m glad you liked my drunken ramblings. Tilde doesn’t like it so much. Dinner sounds wonderful, if you’re not scared about taking the prince out. Others have found it daunting._

_Harry:_

_I’m not scared at all. I rather do what makes you comfortable. I can cook you dinner if you’d like, or we can go out to a restaurant._

_Eggsy:_

_While having you cook me dinner does sound interesting, my dad wouldn’t be so thrilled with me going to a stranger’s house. Dinner sounds nice, at least then my murderer is documented._

Harry genuinely smiled at that. It was kind of cute . . . He shook his head. This wasn’t going to be an _actual_ date. _Get your head in the fucking game, Harry,_ he told himself, and gave himself a good shake.

 

                        _Harry:_

_All right. Pick a restaurant, and a time, and I’ll be there._

_Eggsy:_

_Ok! I’m excited. You’re the first person I’ve let take me out on a date this soon. Consider yourself lucky ;)_

Harry didn’t bother sending a reply, and instead went to the desk. He put on his glasses, and waited a few moments, before he turned them on. Immediately, he saw both Merlin and Arthur before him.

            “How did it go, Galahad?” Arthur asked.

            “We are going out for dinner. He’s interested. I don’t think it’ll take much.”

            “Galahad. Percival spent a week with him. It may take you longer than that.”

            “I don’t think it will. After all, we’re being proactive this time with The Church, unlike with Valentine and The Golden Circle. Even if it does take a little longer than usual, at least we won’t be running on a deadline.”

            “While that may be, we can’t have you hanging out in Sweden for however long this takes.”

            “Sir, with all due respect, I never expected to be allowed that. I’m fully aware that I may have other things to attend too.”

            “And the prince? Will he be able to understand your sudden disappearance?”

            “I went with the lie of being the owner of Kingsman, or at least the London branch, which Merlin and I had previously agreed on. I could always use the excuse of being away for meetings. But, will stay in frequent contact with him.”

            Arthur nodded, and Merlin looked approving as well. “We won’t reassign you until a week has passed. Once it does, expect assignments. We’ll make sure you’ll still have enough time to . . . swoon him.” A light red color rushed to Arthur’s cheeks, as if this was the oddest thing he could have said.

            Harry nodded. Merlin spoke next, “Agent Galahad, I’m sending you the location of our safe house in Sweden. You’ll use it as your base while there. It’ll make it easier to contact you.” Merlin glanced at Arthur.

            “We will contact you next Thursday at 0900 hours. Good luck, Galahad,” Arthur said, before removing his glasses. Merlin nodded to him, before he removed his glasses as well.

            Harry kept his on, and rose out of his seat. He buttoned his suit jacket, before he gathered his bag. He checked his phone, and noticed that Eggsy had sent him a location and a time. He pocketed the phone, and walked out of his hotel room. He had research to do.

 

 

            Harry sat down at his desk at the Kingsman safe house, and opened the computer. He began to research the restaurant that Eggsy wanted him to take him too, and to his great surprise it was just a normal chain restaurant. He frowned. Why would Eggsy want him to take him to a normal chain restaurant, when he could go to any restaurant he wanted?

            He shrugged it off, and instead went through Eggsy’s public and private social media feeds. While his public feed showed grandeur, over confidence, and someone who was extremely happy, but the other account showed a different side. He read post after post of Eggsy feeling conflicted, downright depressed at times, and facing anxiety. He, at times, questioned his own place in his family, and his relationship with his father. There were posts about his drug use, and how he would frequently go on dates with people he knew less than a day because he . . . hm. There was a lot of conflicting reports on that, Harry decided. At some points he said it was due to his relationship with his father being less than what everyone believed, and at other times it was because he wanted attention.

            Harry continued to scroll for a bit, before he called Merlin. Merlin picked up within two rings. “Yeah, Harry?”

            “Are you _sure_ Eggsy and his father are close? I’m scrolling through his private feed and it’s singing a different tune.”

            Merlin frowned. “I’m sure. I mean . . . I didn’t look through it a lot, I just looked through it to find where he was going to be that night.”

            “Well, you missed something. One of his main complaints is how he’s not as close with his father. God . . .”

            “Harry, don’t give me that. I know what you’re thinking, and come _on._ He’s a prince with a private account who he didn’t let anyone—even his own sister—follow. It’s probably just a place to vent his frustrations.” Harry noticed that Merlin had pulled up Eggsy’s private account as well. “If he does have anxiety and depression, then he won’t be seeing things for the way they are. Depression and anxiety tricks you into thinking things that aren’t true. He may still have information. This mission may not be for nothing. You at least need to try.”

            Harry huffed, and continued to scroll. “You better be right.”

            “I usually am, aren’t I? Either way, you can use this to help him spill stuff to you. You know, play into his insecurities and act like you understand,” Merlin said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

            “I suppose,” he replied, leaning back in the chair. That didn’t settle well with him, using this young man’s depression and anxiety against him. He had killed, tortured, and maimed people to get information from them, but for some reason, doing this to a twenty-year-old didn’t settle. “Thank you, Merlin. I’ll keep you updated.”

            “Good. I’ll leave you to it, Harry.”

            Merlin’s video cut out, leaving Harry alone to scroll through Eggsy’s feed, and feel bad about his life decisions.

 

 

            When he picked Eggsy up in front of a floral store, Eggsy was no longer the small, insecure boy that he had begun to see him as, instead he was grinning wide, and confidence was pouring off him in waves. He got into Harry’s car without a second thought, and put his feet up on the dashboard.

            Harry raised an eyebrow at him, taking in his outfit, but didn’t say anything. He was wearing black jeans, white high tops with wings on them, a black t-shirt, and a gold, black, and white jacket. He wore a white hat as well, and he was smiling at Harry. “Like my outfit?” Eggsy asked.

            “Yes, it’s very you,” Harry said without hesitation, “Does your father know where you’re going?”

            “Hell no,” Eggsy replied, continuing to stare at Harry with a dopey grin on his face. “He wouldn’t approve, especially if he knew how old you were. He thinks I’m going to be in that floral store for multiple hours, because I _totally_ love flowers.”

            Harry chuckled, placing his hand on the center console. He jumped when Eggsy placed his hand over his. He didn’t move his hand though. “Do you? I wouldn’t be surprised. You seem like the type to love flowers . . .” Harry glanced at the shop, and saw Eggsy’s body guards just walking around the store. “How did you get rid of the guards?”

            “Honestly, they’re so easy to get rid of. I pay them to not tell anyone about my whereabouts, they remain in the store and make it look like I’m still there. No one’s going to believe I’m out on a date with a fifty-year-old man when all my bodyguards are in a shop miles away.”

            “Oh . . . I can safely assume that that’s why we’re going to a chain restaurant?”

            “Definitely. I mean, I also love this restaurant in general, so it works out in the end.” Eggsy stared at him, and grinned. “You’re quite a charmer. I love you British lads. The last man I went out on a date with was some man named Percy. He was _such_ a gentleman.”

            “What happened to him?” Harry asked softly.

            “He asked too many questions,” Eggsy replied, grinning at him, causing him to swallow hard. “So, don’t do that, yeah? Let’s just talk. We don’t need all those questions.”

            “I—I agree,” Harry said, stuttering at first but then catching himself. He cleared his throat. “It was very rude of him to ask so many questions. Sometimes it’s nice to just talk.”

            He watched Eggsy’s face, watching for any sort of change. He relaxed a little bit, when he saw a smile spread across the young man’s face. “I like you,” he said softly.

            Harry smiled.

 

 

            “You’re such a gentleman, but it’s really not needed,” Eggsy said, face turning a light red color, but he sat down in the pulled-out chair anyways. “Just because I’m a you know what doesn’t mean I need to constantly be treated like one.”

            Harry gently pushed him back in. “My mother taught me how to treat a date,” he said softly. “This has nothing to do with your royalty status.”

            “Oh? Even if I was some poor boy you had decided for some strange reason to take out on a date, you would still do all these nice things for me?” he asked, cocking his head, and giving a small smile.

            Harry nodded. “Of course. Everyone deserves respect and to be treated like they mean the world to someone, don’t you think?”

            Eggsy practically melted at his words. He visibly shivered. “I do have to agree,” he murmured. “Poor shouldn’t be treated wrong because of their lesser status, but yet the rich shouldn’t be ignored either, especially those with mental illnesses.”

            “We’re all people,” Harry interrupted, but he knew it was welcomed. “Some are just more fortunate than others.”

            “But,” he began, leaning back in his seat, “The rich should do everything they can to help the less fortunate. After all, we have our fortunes, what else are we supposed to do with them? While there are some who can waste their money on stupid things, and be bankrupt within years, anyone with half a brain will know how to save their money, and should be able to help the poor. I do think it’s our civil responsibility.” Eggsy met Harry’s gaze. “Do you?”

            Harry’s stomach clenched, but he hid his unease behind a blinding smile. “I do.” Eggsy smiled, and began to ramble on. The small speech that he just gave resembled closely to one the leader of The Church had given to a small assembly of the poor, even down to the locked eyes and the, ‘do you?’. While Eggsy’s seemed genuine, and unrehearsed, it was a connection Harry couldn’t ignore. He really hoped for the kid’s sake that it was just a coincidence.

            He gave himself a soft mental shake, and continued to smile at the prince as he removed his glasses, and cleaned the non-blacked out lens, before placing them back on his face.

            “. . . That’s why Tilde and I do so much charity work,” Eggsy said, and Harry smiled at him. “Do you?”

            “Yes,” he said, glancing at the waiter, who came to take their orders. They just gave her their drink orders, before they went back to their conversation. “I do. We donate frequently.”

            “Well, I’m glad. You’re not a real man if you don’t help people in need. The last guy I let take me out on a date said he didn’t donate. It’s a good thing he was cute.”

            _Percival,_ Harry thought, but said, “It seems you had a lot of issues with that other man.”  
            “Hm? Oh, yeah. Well . . .” he shrugged, and then grinned at Harry. “Just want to let you know you’re doing better than him.”

            Fear reared its head, but Harry hide it behind a cool and leveled gaze. “I’m glad to hear that. I would hate to mess this up with you. I’m rather interested in you.”

            “Interested enough to marry me?” Eggsy asked, batting his eyelashes at him. Harry held his breath, and stared at Eggsy. Then the man broke into a smile. “I’m just kidding, Harry. Calm down.”

            Harry swallowed and smiled back. “You say you’re joking, but I’m seriously considering it.”

            Eggsy’s eyes widened, and he gaped at Harry, before he smiled. “You’re so cute, I love it.”

            Harry continued to smile, but on the inside, he was panicking. First off, that comment he made about doing better than Percival made it sound like he _knew_ , and second off, the boy was off his rocker, making comments like that on the first date no less.

            “But in all seriousness, Harry,” Eggsy said, voice growing soft. “I am enjoying our date. I’m sorry for the odd comments, but I enjoy people who can take a joke.”

            “I knew you were joking. No one would seriously make a comment like that, unless you were crazy. I seriously doubt that you are.”

            “Oh, you might be surprised,” Eggsy said, winking at him, before taking a sip of his pop once the waitress placed it on the table.

            “Ready to order?”

 

 

            It was late by the time Harry returned Eggsy to the floral shop. His bodyguards were still there, but migrated to the next bar over. Some of them look absolutely plastered, but a good few of them looked like they still wanted to do their job, even with Eggsy being absent.

            “Your bodyguards aren’t very good at their job.”

            Eggsy shrugged. “They’re people. What do you want from them?” he said, before smiling. “This was really nice. I had a lot of fun. You’re a lot politer then most men I let take me out on dates.”

            “Hm? I’m glad.”

            “Are you not going to ask how you’re politer than them?” he asked, adjusting in the car seat, putting his hands on the console and leaning towards Harry.

            “All right . . . how?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

            “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

            “Am I supposed too? I do believe it’s not normal to kiss someone on the first date.”

            “I never said it was. Most people just want a kiss.”

            “Well, I would rather wait. Wouldn’t you want it to be special?”

            Eggsy smiled at him softly. “I suppose,” he replied, and he fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket for a moment. “Please tell me you’re going to take me out on a date again. I really enjoyed this. I would hate for you to disappear on me.”

            “I will. I promise. How does . . . hm . . . two days? Available then?”

            “Yes. I am. I’ll let you pick this time, and it’ll be my treat.”

            “You don’t need to do that, Eggsy,” he said, “I am perfectly capable of paying for us.”

            Eggsy huffed. “Look, Harry, I know you’re a typical British gentleman, but I have never paid for anything in my life. Either my dad pays for it, or someone else does. I would like too.”

            Harry reached out and took Eggsy’s hand. He kissed it softly, and he could hear the young man’s breath catch in his throat. “All right. If that’s what you want, we’ll do it.”

            Their eyes met, and Eggsy smiled. “You’re so sweet. Thank you again for dinner, it was wonderful. Text me a time that’s good for you, yeah?” he said, then leaned over and kissed the side of Harry’s head. “See you,” he said, before he got out of the car and jogged towards the bar.

            Eggsy glanced out the bar window as he watched Harry drive away. He had a weird feeling in his chest, and he pulled at his jacket. He just hoped that this man wasn’t like the others.

 

_Eggsy:_

_Hey, are you back in Sweden yet? I’m excited to go out on another date. It’s weird, hanging out w/ you for over a week and then nothing. You’re like . . . a drug bruv._

            Harry stared at his phone screen, covered in blood that was not his own, and with his hair a mess. Like Arthur had said, once his week was up, he was forced to do both.

            He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t thinking of Eggsy the entire time he was kicking their ass.

                        _Harry:_

_I’ll be back tonight . . . if you’d like, you can come over._

 

            He shoved his phone back in his pocket, and fixed his jacket. His phone vibrated as he made his way out of the warehouse. He pulled out his phone again as he stepped over the fallen bodies.

 

                        _Eggsy:_

_I was coming over whether you invited me or not. Key where you told me it was? I’ll be waiting for you then when you get back._

 

            Harry tensed a bit. He sent him a quick text back, and picked up the pace. If Eggsy was with The Church, and he got to snooping around the safehouse, it could turn out bad for everyone, particularly Eggsy.

            “Merlin,” Harry called, and he saw his friend’s head raise a bit.

            “Yes, Galahad?”

            “I’m going to need you to lock the armory at the safehouse in Sweden. Lock anything that could possibly be a danger to Kingsman or this mission. Please.”

            Merlin frowned. “Yes, I can. What for?”

            “I . . . well . . . I told Eggsy I would be home tonight and he decided to wait there for me. I wasn’t going to tell him no, as that’d be suspicious, so I’d rather you lock everything so there’s no possible way of him stumbling on something he’s not supposed too.”

            “I see. I will, Galahad, don’t worry about that.”

            “Thank you.”

            “Of course. I’ll debrief you on the jet then, to make sure you get back in time to see Eggsy.”

            “Thank you,” Harry replied, letting out a sigh of relief. He broke the window out of one of the cars, and he climbed in, practically speeding to the airport.

 

 

            When Harry pulled up to the safehouse, he saw Eggsy’s car in the driveway and the only light that was on was in his study. He tried not to worry as he stepped out of his car, and readjusted his suit jacket. He had changed on the plane, and he had tried to tame his hair, but it was just simply wouldn’t.

            Taking the steps two at a time, he opened the door and was surprised when a pug came running up to him, snorting loudly. He instantly recognized the dog as JB, Eggsy’s very loyal companion.

            Following JB came Eggsy, who smiled apologetically. “Sorry, he wanted to come with. I figured you wouldn’t mind, considering you told me about your dog, Mr. Pickle.”

            Harry bent down and gently patted JB, who just snorted and pawed at him, before he walked away, paws clicking loudly on the wood flooring. “I don’t mind at all. He’s very cute.”

            “Ain’t he? Tilde picked out a shih tzu, and she’s quite ugly. Snorting and wheezing all over the place.”

            “I do feel that you have no room to judge, considering your dog is doing the same thing.”

            “Yeah, okay, but Tilde’s dog is _worse_.”

            Harry chuckled, and raised his gaze to meet Eggsy’s. He stopped when he saw that one of Eggsy’s eyes was black and blue. Eggsy’s smile dropped when he realized Harry was staring at him. Eggsy coughed. “So, how was your meeting?”

            “It was fine. But what’s more important, is what’s wrong with your eye Eggsy? What happened?” He asked, stepping forward. His hand cupped Eggsy’s cheek, forcing him to look up.

            Eggsy jerked his head away, and he swallowed hard. “Please. I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not important. I just want to talk to you, yeah? I’ve missed you,” he said, stepping closer and hugging Harry. Stunned, Harry just wrapped his arms around him, and allowed him to bury his face in his shoulder. “I know it probably sounds stupid, since we’ve only known each other a week, but you’re so . . . I don’t know. You make me feel like I can be with you and be myself and safe.”

            “Well . . . I’m happy that I can make you feel like that. That’s a good sign, you know, when someone can make you feel that comfortable.”

            “I know. But it must sound stupid. I’ve never, and I mean, _never_ , had someone I can talk too like this. Not even Tilde.”

            “Why is that?”

            He watched as Eggsy’s mouth opened, and then shut. “Never mind,” Eggsy said, his hands balling into the back of Harry’s suit jacket. “It doesn’t really matter. Just stupid spoiled prince shit.”

            Harry brought his hand up to cup Eggsy’s cheek. “If it’s bothering you it’s not stupid.”

            Eggsy snorted. “Uh huh. Then I’m going to tell you and you’re going to call me a brat.” He looked away, his cheek pressing against Harry’s shoulder. “Maybe later.”

            “All right . . . whatever makes you feel safe,” Harry said, and then gently carded a hand through his hair. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in what . . .”

            “Two days,” he replied, taking a step back and winking at him. “I’ve been keeping track. You’ve stayed with me a lot longer then the other men. I keep waiting for you to leave.”

            “I won’t.”

            “How can you promise me that?”

            Harry was silent, but he gently took Eggsy’s hands. “Shouldn’t my word be enough? I’ve kept it, haven’t I?”

            He watched him purse his lips. “I guess.” He then clutched Harry’s hands, and looked up into his eyes. “You still haven’t kissed me yet.”

            “You like to rush things, don’t you?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Eggsy gently pulled Harry over to the couch. Once they were both seated, Eggsy scooted over, throwing his legs over Harry’s lap, and cuddling in.

            A wave of unease washed over Harry. Such intimacy was foreign to him, and with someone he barely knew no less . . .

            He studied Eggsy. He seemed completely unfazed by it, and he leaned in even closer when Harry put his arms along the back of the couch, so he could get closer. While the intimacy was strange, and foreign to Harry, a part of him liked this. He enjoyed being in the young man’s company. If things were different, Harry was sure he’d take him out for dinner.

            “People leave me,” Eggsy said bluntly, “Might as well get all the attention I can out of them before they do.”

            “Do you ever wonder if by doing that, you run them off?”

            “Oh, I know,” Eggsy replied, picking at the skin around his nails. “A lot of this is my fault. I know I’m an attention seeker and they don’t like it. But when I get someone’s attention, I want to keep it forever, y’know? I want to save that feeling. Even though I push you, I’m actually very happy that you didn’t allow me to kiss you that first night, that you’re forcing me to take it slow. Is that why you’ve stuck around?”

            “More than that,” Harry replied softly. While it wasn’t technically a lie, he felt bad. He was stuck here until he got the information from Eggsy. “I really do enjoy being with you.”

            Eggsy sat up, smiling. “I enjoy being with you too. It’s great. You make me feel so special.”

            “Because you are,” Harry said, before yawning. “I’m very sorry Eggsy, but I’m quite tired. I should be off to bed . . .”

            “Oh,” came the reply, and he saw Eggsy looking disappointed. “All right. I’ll leave then. It was nice visiting you . . .”

            Eggsy got up, but Harry grabbed his wrist, gently pulling him back down. “I never said you had to leave.”

            Eggsy’s eyes widened, and he gaped at him. “We haven’t even kissed.”

            “Sleeping in the same bed together doesn’t always have to have those connotations,” Harry pointed out. He watched as Eggsy relaxed, and smiled.

            “All right. Come on, JB, time for bed,” Eggsy said, whistling to his dog, before he followed Harry up the staircase.

 

 

            Three weeks. Every time Harry looked at Eggsy, he was reminded of how much time he had spent with him. Every day he could feel himself getting more and more attached to the young man. He hoped that once this was all over they could continue to have this, because he would miss this.

            He looked at Eggsy, who was going on about something. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he just smiled and nodded, which encouraged Eggsy to keep talking. Pain shot through his gut. It hurt him to know that for Eggsy, this was real, and for him, he had to live with the knowledge of knowing that he was _told_ to do this. That this was all for information . . . He wanted to tell himself that if he just explained the situation to Eggsy, that he would understand and that he would tell him what he knew, but he knew that was just him hoping. So, he buried it deep down, and just memorized the lines of Eggsy’s face, to hold with him when he’d ultimately be forced to leave.

            Eggsy’s cold hand clenched his tightly, bring him out of his thoughts. “You’re staring at me awfully hard,” he said, smiling softly. “What are you thinking about?”

            Harry gently tugged him closer. “I’m fine, it’s nothing important at all . . . Anyways, continue with what you were telling me?”

            Eggsy smiled, and pressed his cheek against Harry’s coat. “Okay,” he said, before he began to ramble once more, but Harry paid attention to him this time.

            As they walked around the square, Eggsy talked animatedly, and Harry offered his opinion every once and a while, but let Eggsy talk, mostly.

            They stopped beneath a stop light, waiting for it to turn so they could cross, when Harry felt something touch his head. It was light, and he wouldn’t have noticed it if he wasn’t on guard. He went to touch the top of his head, when he noticed a couple of snowflakes landed on top of Eggsy’s head.

            Eggsy blinked, and touched his head, before he realized what was happening. They both looked up. “It’s snowing,” he said softly. Harry nodded, and they both stood there, watching the snow fall. The light turned green, signaling they could go across, but instead they stood there, and watched the snow.

            Harry felt a soft tug on his coat sleeve, and he turned his gaze down to Eggsy. Eggsy’s hair was littered with snow, and his cheeks were rosy. “So?” Eggsy asked, exhaling sharply, sending a large puff of smoke into the air.

            “What?”

            “Are you going to kiss me, or are you going to let this moment go to waste?”

            Harry stared at him, and glanced upwards, before he looked back at Eggsy. He smiled softly, and leaned forward. “You’re right, this is a perfect moment. This would be a waste,” he said, and Eggsy beamed. His hands went up to cup the prince’s face, and he gently rubbed his thumbs against Eggsy’s cold cheeks.

            Slowly, he leaned down, and Eggsy excitedly met him halfway, standing up on his toes. Their lips met, and Harry was surprised how eagerly Eggsy kissed him. It was enthusiastic, and a little brutal, which caused Harry to pull back in surprise. He rested their foreheads together. “Calm down, love,” he said softly.

            “What?”

            “I’m not going to leave. You can enjoy it,” he replied, “Let it take you.”

            Eggsy stared at him, eyes wide, before he swallowed and nodded. They kissed again, but this time it was slow, and sweet. Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut, and Harry put his hands on his waist, as Eggsy’s arms came up and wrapped around his neck.

            As Harry kissed him, he couldn’t help but think about how much this would hurt when it was over.

 

 

            Harry looked at the calendar. It had been a month since he had assigned to this, and he had to constantly remind himself of this. More often than not he’d forget and end up thinking this was just his life now, living in Sweden with his prince boyfriend, only to be disappointed when his glasses would turn on and Merlin would remind him.

            He sighed loudly, and continued to wash the dishes as he waited for Eggsy to show up. Merlin was talking to him, and was even showing him some information on The Church. He was rambling endlessly, and Harry was trying to pay attention to him, but was failing. He was relieved when Merlin asked, “Are you getting anywhere with Eggsy?”

            “No. Merlin, I really think he doesn’t know anything.”

            “Well, Galahad, all I can tell you is that he’s a very good liar. So, you need to get it out of him. I mean . . . there’s no rush. The other agents are out trying to get intel as well, and The Church is taking their time, so that means we can take our own time.”

            Harry sighed, and dried his hands before he dragged a hand through his hair. Merlin said his goodbyes and then disappeared from his glasses. Harry hated every moment of this, but knew he had no choice. He’d just have to suck it up, and ask Eggsy straight out about The Church. But the real question was, would he answer?

            He glanced at the clock. He was expecting Eggsy any minute, so he’d have his answer soon enough.

            He returned to washing the dishes, and listened for any sign of the door opening.

            An hour passed. Two hours. Three hours. Still, no sign of Eggsy. He was beginning to worry about what happened to him, and if he should call, when finally, _finally_ he appeared, four hours late.

            He heard the front door open, and he eagerly headed to it. “Eggsy, I’m so glad you’re here, what—?” he started to ask, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Eggsy.

            Eggsy had a blooming black eye, a busted lip, and bruises on his hands. Eggsy had JB in his arms, and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Harry gaped, and then his jaw snapped shut, when Eggsy murmured, “Hi Harry.”

            He was broken out of his trance, and he moved forward, worried and angry at the same time. “Eggsy, what happened to you? Who did this to you?” he asked, hands touching Eggsy’s cheek, and he suddenly forgot about his mission.

            Eggsy flinched away. “It doesn’t matter. Please. I just want to forget about it.”

            “No,” Harry said firmly, “Don’t shut me out. I won’t tell anyone about this and I won’t do anything if you don’t want me too. I promise. Just don’t shut me out.”

            Eggsy stared at Harry’s chest, before he slowly looked up, and met his gaze. “I’ve never been close to my father. Everyone who thinks I’m close to him has fallen into a lie. He beats me. Why? I dunno. He doesn’t hit Tilde. He doesn’t hit my mum. What’s wrong with me where he beats me? I dunno. But he does. It’s why I’m such an attention whore, don’t you know?”

            “Oh, Eggsy,” Harry murmured, pulling him close and pressing his face against Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy sniffed, and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry. Does anyone else know?”

            “No. I mean . . . I don’t know. If they do know, they haven’t done anything about it. They probably will never do anything about it. I’ll just have to keep living like this.”

            “Why don’t you move out?”

            “I’ve tried. Every time I do, he cuts me off in some way. I try to get a job, he finds out where I applied, and pays them off to not hire. I end up back there. I can’t leave,” he mumbled, pressing his forehead against Harry’s shoulder.

            Harry held him, and gently pressed a kiss against his forehead, thinking. There’s got to be _some_ way he can help Eggsy without going against his wishes . . .

            He suddenly got an idea. It was a rather shitty one, and he knew that fi Eggsy didn’t reveal anything about The Church, then it’d be completely fucked and Eggsy would be forced back into that awful situation. But even if it was only for a month, being out of there for even that amount of time would be better than not being out at all. Who knows, Eggsy might even give the information they need . . .

            “Stay with me.”

            “What?” Eggsy asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

            “You heard me. Move in with me.”

            “I . . . are you sure?”

            He knew that Eggsy wasn’t going to reject this idea if he said it was okay, so he just nodded and smiled at him.

            “If you’re sure . . . I don’t want to be a bother.”

            “You won’t be. You will have the house to yourself when I’m gone, so it’s not like we’ll be around each other twenty-four seven. We’ll have time apart. It’ll be lovely.”

            Eggsy smiled at him gently. He pressed a kiss against Harry’s lips. “Thank you.”

 

 

            “Stop fucking around,” Arthur said, causing Harry to frown. “He’s playing with you. You need to get that information from Eggsy now. I don’t care what you do. But he’s playing with you for two months, he _knows_.”

            “Arthur . . .”

            “No, Galahad. Enough. You’re taking this as a vacation and it needs to end. The Church is moving and we need to act. Get whatever information you can get out of him. I don’t care what you do. You just need to do it. Understand?” Arthur snapped.

            Harry pursed his lips. “Yes, Arthur.”

            “Good. I will want to hear what you got tonight. Goodbye, Galahad,” Arthur said, before he removed his glasses.

            Harry’s jaw clenched, and he swallowed hard, before he rose from his seat. He knew it was going to come to this, and he knew that if Eggsy was really apart of The Church, he would have to go to some extreme measures.

            He closed his eyes, hands resting on the oak desk for a moment, before he stood up straight, and headed to the master bedroom.

            Eggsy was still asleep, and JB was curled up by his feet. Harry swallowed hard, and he approached slowly. He sat down on Eggsy’s side of the bed, and gently put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake.

            He watched his eyes slowly open, and he rolled over onto his back. He watched the smile spread across Eggsy’s face. “Hi,” Eggsy said quietly, “What’s up?”

            “I have a very important question to ask you.”

            Eggsy frowned, but nodded, and sat up. “Yeah? What’s up?”

            Harry looked him directly in the eyes. “Are you and your family involved with The Church?”

            He watched Eggsy’s reactions. At first, he seemed surprised, then amusement settled on his features. His stomach clenched. “Oh, you’re silly,” he said with a laugh, causing Harry to tense. “I don’t want it is with everyone asking me this but come on. What the hell are you talking about? The Church . . . huh. Is it some kind of cult or something?”

            Harry swallowed, staring at Eggsy. _He’s playing you,_ Arthur said, and Harry’s body went rigid. What if Arthur was right? What if he _was_ playing him and he was just distracted by the fact he was one, _very_ cute, and two, _very_ charming. After all, these last two months, he hadn’t been focused on the job at all. He didn’t bring up things because he wanted to keep this going.

            What if this was all a trick?

            Feigning anger, he pulled his gun out. He didn’t want to do this, God knew he didn’t want too. He didn’t want to threaten him. He wanted Eggsy to be honest and up front.

            But this wasn’t a relationship, no matter how much he wanted it to be. Eggsy was a target. Harry was a Kingsman. He needed to act.

            Eggsy noticed the gun, and swallowed hard. “What—?” he began, but then yelped when Harry grabbed him by the front of the shirt, and dragged him forward, pressing the gun against his forehead.

            “Stop lying to me,” Harry said firmly, pressing hard. Eggsy flinched, and opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off. “Don’t you dare open your mouth and lie. I know your father and you are both in The Church. The first night we went out, you gave the same exact speech as the leaders. The one about taking care of the poor. So why don’t you just cut the shit and tell me what you know.”

            While Harry was talking, Eggsy broke out in tears. He sobbed loudly and tried to jerk away from Harry. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I told you, my father and I aren’t close! I don’t know what he knows!”

            “Horse shit,” he replied.

            “P-please! I-I don’t know anything! I trust you! I-if I knew anything I would have said so!” Eggsy sobbed, kicking at him, trying to get him away. “I-I told you about my abuse, I-I admitted to you things about me I-I haven’t even told my sister! What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

            Harry stared at him hard, and looked in his eyes. He wondered if he was seeing innocence because he was biased and wanted too, or if it was genuine. As he realized it was genuine, he felt disgust with himself, and jerked his hand away as if he had been burned.

            He stared hard at Eggsy, who continued crying. “I-I’m sorry,” was all Harry could manage to say.

            “Fuck you!” Eggsy shouted. “How dare you! What the _fuck!_ What is this?! Why do you have a gun?! Why the _fuck_ did you threaten me?!” He paused, and his eyes went wide. “You’re not really a tailor, are you? I bet you don’t even fucking own Kingsman! What are you? What . . .” He paused once more. “You’re not a tailor. Neither was Percy, nor Eddie. All of you that asked me about The Church, none of you . . . Was this real for you? Was this something you actually wanted, or did you just fucking use me for your personal gain, or whatever the fuck your job is!?”

            Silence. Harry went to open his mouth, but Eggsy responded quickly with, “No, fuck you! I don’t want to know!” His sobbing was loud, and the tears rolling down his cheek were large, and fat.

            “I’m sorry,” was all Harry could manage to choke out.

            Eggsy just continued to cry. JB bit at Harry’s ankles.

            Holstering his gun, Harry quickly made his way out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, ignoring Eggsy’s crying.

            He turned his glasses on, and called Merlin.

            “Yes?” Merlin asked once answering.

            “He doesn’t know anything,” Harry said, voice quiet and hoarse. “You were wrong. His father beats him, he wouldn’t tell him about something like The Church. You were wrong.”

            “Harry—”

            “I’m coming back to London. I’ll be there by tomorrow morning. Goodbye Merlin,” Harry said, before reaching up and turning off his glasses.

            He got into his car, sitting behind the wheel for a moment. He reached a hand up to rub at his eyes, and he pulled them back.

            His cheeks were streaked with tears.

           

 

            _You have been invited to the coronation of Prince Gary Victoria._

            Harry hadn’t really paid attention to the rest of the letter, that one line had caught his attention.

            Standing in front of Arthur, he placed the letter on his desk. “I demand a couple of days off.”

            “You _demand_ it?”

            “Yes.” Arthur raised an eyebrow, and looked down at the letter.

            There was a snort. Harry looked up to see Arthur looking slightly amused. “You make him believe you’re in love, threaten him with his life, and then kill his father, and he invites you to his coronation?”

            All the color drained from Harry’s face. “Please. Shut up sir.”

            “Don’t be so touchy, Harry. Either way, you’re excused for the next couple of days. You better get going.”

            “Thank you, sir.”

           

 

            “Ah, Mr. Hart,” one of the guards said, once Harry presented him with the letter. “Come with me.”

            Harry swallowed hard, and followed him through the palace. They stopped in front of a door, and the guard gently knocked on it, before opening it, “Your Highness, Mr. Hart is here.”

            “Bring him in, and leave us be,” Eggsy called.

            The guard stepped to the side, and three seamstresses walked out, before Harry could step in. The door closed behind him, and he and Eggsy were alone.

            “I’m assuming they checked you before you came in for weapons?”

            “Yes.”

            “Good,” Eggsy replied, checking himself over in the mirror. He looked quite handsome, in Harry’s opinion, but he didn’t voice it. Eggsy turned around. “I guess I should thank you.”

            “For what?”

            “Killing my father.”

            Harry’s face turned red. “I had too. He was supporting The Church, who wanted the poor and rich to kill each other. He had too.”

            “I know. He put everyone’s life endanger. Let’s not forget that he kidnapped my sister and me. I’m sure him abusing me affected your decision as well.”

            “It did.”

            “So, you do still think of me?”

            “Of course. I didn’t want to do that to you. I was forced too. I wanted to believe you. But if you really knew something and didn’t admit it . . .”

            “I understand.”

            Silence.

            “You know, it’s been two months since that, and I haven’t stopped thinking about you either,” Eggsy said.

            “I haven’t either.”

            “After The Church kidnapped me and my sister, and they said their entire plot, I realized your motives and what you wanted. When your friend Percival released us, I caught a glimpse of you. While I was shocked and shaken and realized that you were all trying to gather intel. You were the good guys. You did what you had too. I just hoped that all of that wasn’t fact, at least the part of our relationship.”

            “It’s not. I really did care about you. I really did want our relationship to be more than that. Most of the time I forgot what I was supposed to be doing. I care about you. I do.”

            “I’m glad to hear that.”

            There was silence again. Anxiously, Harry pulled at his suit jacket.

            “What you did hurt. If you had explained the situation, I would have helped you,” Eggsy said. “But I do still care about you, and understand why you did what you did.”

            “You don’t need to forgive me.”

            “I’m not. But I care about you enough that I would like to try again. After all, you did save the world, and my life. I would let you do that again to me in a heartbeat if it meant you were trying to save the world.”

            Harry’s brow furrowed together. “What are you trying to say?”

            “I’m saying I would like to try to date you, you idiot. For real this time.” Eggsy looked Harry in the eyes. “Do you?”

            “I would.”

            “Good. Let’s try this again. Yeah? Yeah.”

            Harry smiled uneasily at him. Eggsy smiled back.

            For once, everything was calm.


	2. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dmjhgjdsklfhgkh this is so short but w/e. i'm tired. thank u for reading

“. . . Do I look like a giant dick?” Harry asked, looking at Merlin over his shoulder. Merlin raised an eyebrow. “It was a joke.”

            “I know it was, I’m just surprised it came out of your posh, asshole mouth,” Merlin replied, standing beside him, and smiling softly. “Yeah, actually, I think you do look like an asshole. But I did expect this from you, marrying into royalty, you posh bastard.”

            “God, you’re being really mean to me today, you know that? And on my wedding day, no less.”

            “It’s a defense mechanism, mate. If I wasn’t mean to you, I’d probably murder myself at the fact that you’re getting married. God . . . I can’t believe you’re getting married. To a _prince_.”

            “I know. I can’t believe it either. I’m fucking terrified.”

            Merlin just clutched his shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

            “I doubt it. I’m not only going to be a husband, Merlin. I’m also going to have to be a king.”

            “You’ve already spoken to Eggsy about it. He told you that he’s going to be taking care of most of it.”

            “I know, but . . . fuck. He’s going to be put in danger now. If we have any kids, they’ll be put in danger too. There’s so much more shit I’m going to have to worry about.”

            “Harry. You’re _you,_ the best spy Kingsman has ever had. You’ll be able to protect them. I know you will.”

            Harry sighed, and Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. “We better get going mate,” Merlin murmured. “Are you ready?”

            He looked up, and his eyes met Merlin’s. He wasn’t wearing his glasses today, and Eggsy had forbid him from wearing an eye patch to cover his eye. _You look hot,_ Eggsy had said, _I want everyone to see my beautiful, tough husband._

Uneasily, Harry nodded. “I am.”

            Merlin smiled at him, and nodded. Together, they headed out of the room. They were silent as they made there way through the hallway, and towards the alter. They stood beneath in, and Harry stood with his back rim rod straight.

            His eyes darted towards the door when it opened, and the Bridal Chorus began to play. Everyone rose, and turn towards the door.

            Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Eggsy and Tilde begin to make their way down the aisle. When Eggsy beamed at him, that cute, innocent, boyish grin of his, Harry knew in his heart that it’d be okay.


End file.
